<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quiet Mornings by fezwearingjellybananas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857308">Quiet Mornings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas'>fezwearingjellybananas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iris West-Allen Appreciation Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there were mornings Central was quiet and no one needed the Flash. Where they could just be Barry and Iris</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Iris West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iris West-Allen Appreciation Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quiet Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Iris Appreciation Week Day 1: Romantic Relationship</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was always nice to wake up with Barry still in bed next to her. He looked so peaceful asleep, hair messy and sticking up at odd angles, breathing quietly and stiller than Iris ever saw him. The Speed Force hummed quietly just under his skin, leaving him just a little warmer than average, and so much better to curl up with on cold nights than a hot water bottle.</p><p>They both had nightmares sometimes. Sometimes Barry would be woken up early by an emergency that needed the Flash.</p><p>But once in a blue moon they'd have a peaceful night's sleep and Iris would wake up next to her still sleeping husband, light breaking through the curtains and bathing the room in a golden glow.</p><p>Maybe she could stay in bed a while.</p><p>"Hey," Barry whispered.</p><p>"Morning, sleepy head," Iris said. She kissed him. "Good night?"</p><p>"I think that bath helped with some of the aches last night. You look happy."</p><p>"You're here."</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"You want to just stay here today? It's the weekend. Neither of have work."</p><p>"That sounds nice," Iris said. A tiny sound came from under the covers. "I think your stomach disagrees."</p><p>"Then how about I go pick us up some breakfast, and we have breakfast in bed?"</p><p>"Don't be too long?"</p><p>"I'll be back in a flash."</p><p>Barry kissed her again and vanished. Iris smiled.</p><p>Breakfast in bed with Barry, her favourite kind of morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>